dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Almost Daily OO! Sort of Live Video
Hobo Mainichi OO! Namappoi Dōga (Almost Daily __! Sort of Live Video) is a collection of short animations released in conjunction with the Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls anime. Starting July 8th, 2015, the MonMusume Channel on the Niconico service streams these 30 second anime shorts that offer a candid look at the daily lives of the monster girls. The shorts update almost every weekday, with each short being available for 24 hours only. The weekends will have a compilation of the week's episodes or a digest version summarizing them. Episodes Week 1 Episode 1 First Released: 8/7/2015 Plot: Miia spends time moisturizing her scales. The time that this task takes leaves her tired at the end of it. Episode 2 First Released: 9/7/2015 Plot: Miia cracks an egg open for a meal but accidentally keeps the shell and throws away the yolk. Episode 3 First Released: 10/7/2015 Plot: Miia attempts to comb her hair and encounters a stubborn Ahoge hair that looks like Papi's. Episode 4 First Released: 11/7/2015 Plot: Miia answers the phone and becomes embroiled in a conversation with a telemarketer. Week 2 Episode 5 First Released: 14/7/2015 Plot: Papi discovers extra buttons on the toilet and tries them out. Episode 6 First Released: 15/7/2015 Plot: While cleaning her sword, Centorea is irritated by a mosquito. Episode 7 First Released: 16/7/2015 Plot: Papi stands in the open doorway, absentmindedly adjusting her underwear. Episode 8 First Released: 17/7/2015 Plot: Centorea attempts to put on a bra but the clasp snaps and destroys the camera. Episode 9 First Released: 18/7/2015 Plot: Miia sleeping soundly and dreaming of Kimihito, before her tail whips by and knocks the camera over. Week 3 Episode 10 First Released: 21/7/2015 Plot: Miia, Centorea and Papi share a bath. Episode 11 First Released: 22/7/2015 Plot: Papi attempts to use balloons to increase her bust to be like Centorea's. Episode 12 First Released: 23/7/2015 Plot: Centorea brushes her teeth only to discover halfway through that she was using Miia's toothbrush. Episode 13 First Released: 24/7/2015 Plot: Miia discovers Kimihito's phone and attempts to stick a Print Club sticker of herself into the battery section only to discover that Papi, Meroune, Suu and Centorea have already done so with their own stickers. Episode 14 First Released: 25/7/2015 Plot: Centorea grooms herself. Week 4 Episode 15 First Released: 28/7/2015 Plot: Miia can't decide what to wear and so goes to get Kimihito's opinion; while still naked. Episode 16 First Released: 29/7/2015 Plot: While taking a bath, Suu notices one of the hidden cameras. Episode 17 First Released: 30/7/2015 Plot: Papi receives a leg massage from Suu. Episode 18 First Released: 31/7/2015 Plot: The girls have left Suu in a filtration flask to extract some solid items she had consumed (like Miia's hair clips). Episode 19 First Released: 1/8/2015 Plot: Suu tries out her wardrobe of identical raincoats. Week 5 Episode 20 First Released: 4/8/2015 Plot: Episode 21 First Released: 5/8/2015 Plot: Meroune sits in her pool enacting a tragic love scenario. Episode 22 First Released: 5/8/2015 Plot: Meroune sleeps while floating in her pool. Gallery File:LiveVideoMiia5.png File:5a759fdc77fb481cd9b4ea03a6070a73.jpg File:34d71536a27320e9294373e1cf095eec.jpg Trivia *In episodes 1, 2 and 13, Miia is humming "Everyday Animal Ears" by ANM48. *Miia's fantasy in episode 4 first appeared in Chapter 7 immediately after which, due to daydreaming, she ends up burning her hands as she was cooking dinner at the time of the day dream. *In episode 7, Papi is humming Papism from her Character Album. *In episode 11, Papi is humming Saikōsoku Fall in Love. *In episode 14, Centorea is humming Nobility from her Character Album. *In episodes 18 and 19, Suu is humming the Rain Hat Song from her Character Album. Links *MonMusu Niconico MonMusu Channel *English Subtitles YouTube Channel Category:Anime